Superiority Claims All
by Xzavix
Summary: Roy has had the last straw with Edward, he's tired of his childish bickering, tired of his complaining. After the millionth meeting with him he's finally lost it, and things go downhill for Edward.


Title: Superiority claims all

Disclaimer: Juss go away, we all know I don't own squat.

Here we go:D

Summary: Roy's had the last straw with Edward, he's tired of his childish bickering, tired or his complaining. After the millionth meeting with him he's finally lost it, and things go downhill for Edward.

Most are One sided – Hughes x Roy, Ed x Roy, Falman x Riza, (Falman's relationship with her is distant)Roy x Riza, Riza x …Havoc? Yaoi? Not sure.

* * *

Colonel Edward Elric, slowly walks down the hall at the central headquarters, his thoughts lingering in a soon-to-be furious Mustang. " Why does this have to be so hard damn it!" He unintentionally bumped into Riza Hawkeye, "Oh hello Edward, the Furer has been waiting for you in his office." She nodded. Ed grimaced, " Edward," She spoke, " Don't keep him waiting." Ed saluted, "Yes, sir!" 

He prodded to the elavator that led to Furer Mustang's office. He knocked briefly on the first door and headed in, Furer Bradly's secretary still stayed. "Edward, Furer has been awaiting you." Ed raised his voice, "So how's Greed?" Sloth smiled, "He's fine, what about……" Ed interupted. "Yes I know, Colonel Bastards waiting." "Furer Mustang." She corrected. Ed murmered, "Whatever." He went down a short hallway leading to his office door, he raised his hand to knock but paused hesitantly, 'I screwed up….again,' He thought. 'What if this time Mustang really gets mad, after all a few officers died under my command. But it wasn't my fault, they went against my orders and shot at a mob of chimera's, what were they thinking?

_Fullmetal, Edward Elric's Mission in the West._

_A mob of chimera's sprinted over the wall Edward transmuted, it didn't stop them but successfully slowed them down._

"_Soliders, don't fire until I give the signal!" He shouted over the screams of women and children who were overly panicked. As he turned to silence the cries, he heard a gun shot, 'Oh shit.' He turned around seeing exactly what he exspected, a chimera had been shot by one of the new recruits, he felt confident he could hit it and he did, what a stupid move._

"_DAMN IT, STOP!" The recruit turned to see a fuming Colonel giving him orders, he could feel his ego shrink, he would get a long lecture after this by some solider who ranked merely a bit above him, nonetheless he stopped and stood at attention._

_It was too late. The mob of chimera's ran over to the dead chimera, hissing like banshee's. They all turned in unison to the solider. They rampaged him and a few others before Edward could fully get control over his unit. _

_End.

* * *

He had completed the mission unharmed but 7 lives were sacrificed due to one recruits screw up, but he was the one who has to get his ass bitten off by a one Furer Mustang. This had been his first mission in months and he screwed it up. _

He knew damn well that he was in for a long lecture, 'He'll get over it right? Just like all those other times.' But something in his mind spoke up, 'No, he won't.' He paused, 'Don't be stupid, he'll forgive me.' Once he gathered up enough courage he walked through the door and he felt a thundering essence as he sat down on his new black couch. He preferred his new office, it was cozy. He wondered, he had always longed for the furer, wanting to hold him within his being, he always thought about what would happen if Roy thought the same way, would they be different?

He just stared down at the floor.

He had been the reason 7 men died in combat, and as it was, Brigadier General Hughes (He's too cool to get rid of. : ) decided as his own little punishment to force Ed to go to the broken families and explain how they died under his control. It was utterly cruel.

"Fullmetal! Answer me!" Furer Roy Mustang spewed. Ed looked up in shock, this was truly the first time he has seen Roy angry. The tone of his voice sent a shiver down Ed's spine. He was mad. Ed could tell that Roy was pissed, he has flame lit into his core and he knew even his joking aorund wouldn't put it out so he just stayed quiet, afraid his words would abuse his thoughts.

"Tell me how 7 men died! I can't believe you screwed up again!" He thundered. Edward slowly nodded, "They knew it was coming when they didn't listen to me, it wasn't my fault they didn't listen to my _orders_, damn it Colonel Bastard, it wasn't my fault and there was a damn thing I could do about it! I'm sorry alright? Now get over it!"

'_Following orders huh? Ed never once followed his orders that's why his men didn't obey his command, that's why he lost 7 military officers. This isnt right, Fullmetal knoew that my order was to train his troops but he fought against it, detested having his men think they could do it without him if he trained them so he didn't.' Roy thought in silence. _

Furer Roy Mustang stood up and paced over to Ed, he could tell Ed was sorry but damn it, it wasn't enough to save them.

As he neared Ed he picked him up by his collar. His arm extended and brushed against his neck, holding him firmly against the wall. He was tired of having to deal with Ed's shit. "Fullmetal, I promise you, this is the last time I let you disobey _my_ orders." He brought down his fury upon the small alchemist. Using strict regulation laws, it was like he was skipping along the line of going to jail and discipling military personnol.

His fist, the man I longed for's fist, was the last thing I saw, I gasped between my last sources of breath, "Im sorry." And then I blacked out.

Sloth heard a crash, she gasped for breath but stopped as she was about to get up to his office. 'Whatever he does in his office its his own buisness.' She thought.

Roy sighed, what was the point of beating him when he's out cold? He cleared his throut and searched for his voice. "Sloth, call Lt. Hawkeye, Second Lt. Havoc, and First Lt. Falman into my office!" He shouted. He fixed his hair, picked up Edward and carried him bridle style out of his office. Brigadier General Hughes ran out of his office to see one Roy Mustang carrying Edward Elric out of his office, unconscious, Hughes smirked maliciously, 'You devil, Ed,' He thought.

He knew Ed loved Roy but Roy was too obsessed over Riza to see it, and of course, Riza resisted the womanizer and fell for a Lt. Havoc. When he saw the site of Ed in Roy's arms, he giggled and trotted back to his office. 'Ed, you said you werent going to tell him? That hard to resist…I wouldn't blame you, he is after all, beautiful. Hold on…..Did I just think that?' Hughes gasped and ran the rest of the way to his office, he was caught offgaurd, that's all.

"Help me bring him to the Clinic." Sloth stared in disbelief at her son, she swallowed her pride and ran over to help as the personel Roy requested arrived. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hughes come out of his office, he thought he heard him……giggle?…Was that it? Riza came in at the urgeny in Sloth's voice. She kneeled down, showing the under side of her skirt to a very unexpected Falman. He gasped at the site. (Roy finally got the girls to wear the skirts.) "Edward, Roy, w-what happened?" Roy grimaced, "He collapsed and fell onto the doorknob." He lied. Riza glared at him, she knew what must have really happened, "I don't see how that could have happened. " She spoke. Falman stood behind her, too encased in the sights to even see the arguemet.

She looked up at Roy to see a beastily anger burning deep beneath his appearance, she reached for her trusty handgun and as she was about to hold Roy at gun point; Havoc kicked it out of her hand, "He's the Furer, Riza, what he does to or with Edward is his own buisness." He spoke in a serious manner, the first time Riza even knew he could be serious. Riza grabbed at the pain in her wrist a unshed tear managed to break free from her clutches. Havoc looked down to see a highly stunned and upset Riza, he paused, "I-I'm sorry Riza. I didn't mean -." He was brought back to reality to a Furer snapping orders.

Roy glared at a nose-bled Falman who was taking up _his_ Riza's backside, of course it only affected him greatly because Riza wouldn't allow even the Furer, the pleasure of it. After saying a few words of gratitude, "I got your back Riza." He snapped out of it.

"Falman, Havoc, help Sloth bring Ed to the clinic!" The turned from Edward to him, and stood up at attention, "Yes, sir!"

Saluted, and exited leaving a very confused Riza stand by idly watching. She turned to Furer Roy Mustang. She had a idea about what went on in his office and she trembled at the thought. She stood frozen towards her superior officer. "Yes, s-sir!" He head towards his office, motioning Riza to follow. She stood for a moment, contemplating wether to follow or head to the Elric's side. Roy stood abruptly toa hault. "Riza….." He said in a threatening tone. She was surprised, this is the first time she had been almost…..afraid….of the furer, her handgun was sprawled on the floor, she retrieved it. Her womenly intuition had been going off like a hornest nest. She could'nt think straight, her mind collapsed; how could she still be afraid of him with her trusty handgun at her side? Something definetly wasn't right. He grunted as he spun around on his heels, gripping her elbow like a child, and as she thought, she was going to get a good scolding.

* * *

So this is my first Fanfiction, R & R:D Thanks, I'm sorry if you find any spelling errors, I accept flames as some unwanted encouragement, but it helps me figure out what I did wrong, My next Chapter will be up soon...after 5 Reviews!

Thanks for reading, dont ferget to R & R or e-mail if you want.

-Kazinoki


End file.
